leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Blogs/Custom Skin Highlights
I thought I'd share a collection of my favourite skins. Because I keep hitting my upload limit: ;Visual Upgrades *Blitzcrank Visual Upgrade *Caitlyn Visual Upgrade 2 *Evelynn Visual Upgrade 2.0 *Sion Visual Upgrade *Taric Visual Upgrade *Crimson Elite Riven (rework) *Vandal Jax (rework) *Battlecast Xerath (rework) ;Lunar Revel *Lunar Revel Diana *Lunar Revel Kassadin *Lunar Revel Orianna *Sakura Zyra ;Valentine's Day *Big Day Swain *Gentleman Vel'Koz *Gentleman Zilean ;Comic Relief *Swan Lake Draven *Baby Gragas *Low Farm Gragas *Clowndinger *Greenfairy Heimerdinger *Blind Justice Lee Sin *Paperboy Shen *Beekeeper Singed *Lifeguard Thresh *Flying Spaghetti Vel'Koz (!!) ;The Great Hunt *Battlebunny Jinx *Battlebunny Rengar *Battle Bunny Talon *Cottontail Trundle *Cottontail Twitch *Cottontail Zac ;Pool Party *Pool Party Zac ;Harrowing *Graveborn Garen *Bewitching Lulu *Los Muertekasier *Los Muertos Syndra *Zombie Trundle *Ziggs-O-Lantern *Dark Candy Thresh *Spectral Zed *Underword Zed ;Snowdown Showdown *Festive Evelynn *Santa's Helper Evelynn *Festive Ezreal *Poro Teemo *Trundle Stole Christmas *Festive Zed ;Convention *Arcade Ashe *Arcade Shen *Arcade Zyra *Blast Zone Jinx *Riot Leona *Riot Captain Swain *Riot Vi ;General *Darkblood Aatrox *General Aatrox *Nemesis Aatrox *Armored Annie *Sailor Annie *Feral Ahri *Pharaoh Ahri *White Knight Ashe *Iron Guard Braum *Lumberjack Braum *Ghost Rider Corki *Shuriman Corki *Iron Solari Diana *Winter Diana *Ionian Elise *Xeno Queen Elise *Bilgewater Evelynn *Rockfeller Ezreal *Violinist Fiora *Nibelsnarf Fizz *Salamander Fizz *Hella Rims Hecarim *Vanguard Irelia *Digital Janna *Rosehaze Janna *Frost Prince Jarvan *Samurai Jax *Bilgewater Jinx *Clockwork Jinx *Hexpunk Jinx *Masquerade Jinx *Victorious Karma *Dark Templar Kassadin *Underworld Kassadin *Crimson Elite Katarina *Jurassic Kha'Zix 2 *Frog'Maw *LeCrow (LeBlanc) *Fair Lady Lissandra *Plague Queen Lissandra *Necrotic Lissandra *Tiki Lissandra *Tangled Thorns Lissandra *Dragonslayer Lucian *Eliminator Lucian *Full Metal Lucian *Dreamcatcher Lulu *Nomad Malzahar *Earth Rune Maokai *Shogun Mordekaiser *Great White Nami *Hextech Nami *Mantis Shrimp Nami *Regal Nami *Styx Nami *Spectral Reaper Nami *Black Swan Orianna *Jester Orianna *Neon Strike Orianna *Piltover Customs Orianna *Pulsefire Orianna *Rococo Orianna *Viktorianna *Aviator Quinn *Gladiator Rengar *Surgeon Shaco *Pillowfight Shyvana *Statikk Shyv *Dragonshuriken Sivir *Battlecast Skarner *Bloodstone Skarner *Condor Syndra *Crystalline Syndra *Scorched Earth Syndra *Void Syndra *Shade Talon *Outlander Talon *Eemo *Chief Thresh *Officer Thresh *Thresh Lantern *Witch Doctor Thresh *Bamboo Cannon Tristana *Prehistoric Trundle *Tribal Trundle *Assassin Teemo *Lab Rat Twitch *Dark Knight Vayne *Night Walker Vel'Koz *Sewn Chaos Vel'Koz *Arena Vi *Vandal Vi *Victorian Vi *Malevolent Idol Xerath *Cyber Yasuo *Feudal Yasuo *Sugar Rush Zac *Super Zac *Damned Zed *Demonic Zed *Asura Zilean *Digital Zilean *Eternum Zilean *Deathblossom Zyra *Ghost Bride Zyra *Team Rocket Zyra ;Arclight series *Arclight Karma *Arclight Thresh *Arclight Zilean ;Chess series *Black Rook Malphite *Black Rook Singed *Black Knight Irelia *Black Knight Shyvana *Black Bishop Swain *Black Bishop Cassiopeia *Black Queen Vayne *Black King Mordekaiser ;Deep Sea series *Deep Sea Aatrox *Deep Sea Nami 2 *Deep Sea Vel'Koz ;Mecha series *Tibbergelion Annie *Mecha Fizz *Mecha Jinx *Mecha Syndra *Mecha Zac ;Collections *Alistar collection *Nautilus collection *Sejuani collection *Thresh collection *Zac collection ;Recolors :A collection of recolors have been added to the store at 390 . Champions such as and would benefit from these. These skins will be advertised as cheap recolors. Some examples: *Arclight Vel'Koz - http://dexistor371.deviantart.com/art/Angel-Koz-441031781 Splash Artwork and http://i.imgur.com/JZ0c07v.jpg Screenshots *Darklight Vel'Koz - http://dexistor371.deviantart.com/art/Mind-Koz-440410579 Splash Artwork and http://i.imgur.com/NDKyX8s.jpg Screenshots *Obsidian Vel'Koz - http://dexistor371.deviantart.com/art/Evil-Koz-439861164 Splash Artwork and http://i.imgur.com/3MTYswd.jpg Screenshots ;Custom Champion Artwork (you guys draw such pretty things...) *Ailia the Bubble Mage *Azodohn the Fallen Pride 1 and 2 *Camo the ? (gecko) *Castor and Pollox *Clover the Scent of Life (fairy) *Coriann the Plant Paladin *Danielle the ?) (void female support) *Edgar the Deranged Artist *Hilda the Artist *Kinra the ? *Lilith the Night's Veil (fairy) *Loz the ? (insect-themed goblin) *Meowzer the ? (cat) *Mtu'Ter the Earth Shaman (troll) *Murdok the ? (barbarian with pet) *Nerach the Necromancer *Phoenix the Golden Guardian *Protheus the Guardian of Knowledge (owl) *Scheele the ? *Shelsha the Hybrid Angel *Siren the Dark Illusionist (octopus) *Terra the King Slayer *Tilly the ? (troll) *Thane the Thunder Warrior *Trii Fuu, General Commander *Vae the ? (octopus) *Xiria the Night's Veil *Waitomo 1 and 2 *Zargon'il the Striker Toad (toad) *? the Exiled Marksman *? the Graverobber *? the Spirit Drummer *? the Vanguard *? Void-like Female *? Undead Juggernaut ;Stuff that made it Emptylord Fizz VoidLoading.jpg|Voidborn Fizz Category:Blog posts